


A Lovely Show of Endurance and Fortitude

by PieHeda



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Michael has been helping Tilly train. Tilly finds her help very motivating.





	A Lovely Show of Endurance and Fortitude

“You’re doing great. How’s your heart rate?”

Tilly checked the device on her wrist, then placed her hand back on Michael’s shoulder.

“Good,” Tilly said between breaths. “Not too high.”

Michael smiled encouragingly, and put her hands on Tilly’s hips.

“You’re not even working up that much of a sweat yet.”

Tilly pursed her lips as she exhaled, trying to control her breath enough to keep talking while she bounced on the dildo Michael wore. Michael sat at the corner of her bed, on the edge, to give Tilly a good range of movement in her legs.

“I’ve been training,” Tilly said.

“I can tell,” Michael said. “The cardio is paying off. Have you also started doing squats?”

Tilly nodded.

“Whole new weight training program. Plus sometimes I strap the dildo to my chair and practice this alone, which is kind of a squat?”

Michael smiled and caressed her face.

“Such determination. No one should underestimate you when you set your mind to a task.”

Tilly leaned her face into Michael’s hand.

“Well I do have the best training partner encouraging me,” she said. “I want your mouth on me.”

“A Commander has to be specific with her orders,” Michael chided gently.

Tilly performed a gesture where she both nodded and shook her head, which Michael had come to understand as meaning “I knew that.”

“I want your mouth on my tits, Michael…” she rapidly shook her head, “…Commander Burnham. Do you also need me to tell you what to do with your mouth?”

Tilly cocked an eyebrow, and Michael chuckled.

“Alright Ensign, I know how to do my job.”

She grasped one of Tilly’s breasts and sucked her nipple into her mouth. Tilly moved so vigorously that Michael had to hold her breast to stay connected.

Tilly shuddered, and let her head roll back.

“Ahh. Almost there.”

Michael ran her other hand up Tilly’s ribs.

“It’s been over twenty minutes,” Michael said. “That’s a new personal best.”

She palmed Tilly’s breast and circled her nipple with her thumb.

“Go ahead,” Michael said. “Come for me. You’ve definitely earned it.”

She placed her mouth back on Tilly’s nipple and sucked and swirled it with her tongue, while her fingers worked her other nipple.

Tilly shifted and her movement became more erratic.

“I… ahhh… I’m so close, Michael. But I need to - if it’s alright with you…”

“Touch yourself if you need to,” Michael smiled. “It’s ok. I like to watch that.”

Tilly slid her hand to her clit. Her voice pitched higher and broke. She thrust herself hard down onto the toy, and let her head fall to Michael’s shoulder as she came.

Michael wrapped her arms around Tilly, and braced her as her body relaxed.

Tilly found Michael’s mouth and greeted it with fervent kisses.

“I’ve also been deadlifting,” she said between kisses. “So if you want to give me the strap on, I could lift you against the wall.”

Michael’s eyes widened.

“Easy, Tilly. We have to walk before we can run.”

“I’ve been doing it for two months now! I’m up to 125 pounds. It works all the right muscles for that position. Erector spinae. Gluteus maximus. Hamstrings, traps. Finger flexors, so I won’t lose my grip.”

She grinned and moved her fingers in little crunches.

A smile played across Michael’s lips.

“Ensign Tilly, have you been deadlifting just because you want to pick me up and fuck me against a wall?”

Tilly smiled brightly and shook her head.

“The Command Training Program requires a vigorous set of physical fitness exams. I’m committed to doing my best with each one. OK, _and_ , it would be really cool to lift you and fuck you against a wall.”

Michael nodded. “It would. How about we wait until you can lift a bit more? An injury could slow down your progress. Once you reach 200 pounds, _then_ you can lift me.”

Tilly fell to the bed, pulling Michael with her.

“175.”

“This is not a negotiation,” Michael laughed.

Tilly curled herself into Michael, tucking her head under her chin. She was still panting.

“You might be right. Twenty minutes, huh? Feeling that now. My thighs are already burning.”

“Stretching is just the thing for that,” Michael said. “I know some positions that could…”

“No,” Tilly said, her voice tense. “Can’t come again, not now, too soon.”

“It’s important to build stamina,” Michael teased.

“I’ve got the stamina to roll you over and go down on you,” Tilly said. “If you don’t fight me for it.”

“Hm, I’m good right now. But Tantric yoga could help with your stamina _and_ stretch out those thighs…”

“Nooo,” Tilly groaned. “Tantric yoga tomorrow. Right now, cuddles. And sleep, probably.”

“Alright,” Michael conceded. “You really are doing great, Tilly. I know you’re going to handle the half-marathon with ease. I’m proud of you.”

Tilly smiled, and kissed Michael under her chin.

“It’s all thanks to your help.”

  
  



End file.
